


My Prize

by godiswatching



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, Cuckolding, Dehumanization, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Robot Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 11:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godiswatching/pseuds/godiswatching
Summary: Gavin bangs Connor in a bathroom.





	My Prize

Connor was working across from Hank, filling out a police report about the red ice distributor they recently caught together.

He shifted in his seat as he glanced towards the older man. Hank was stretching after reading up on other raids conducted by his fellow officers. He saw as he reached towards his already empty coffee, and gave a irritated sigh as he felt no weight inside as he picked it up.

Connor didn't get as much hate from his co-workers after Markus’ speech. However, they were still very much tense around him and preferred to avoid talking to him. When him and Hank were being debriefed on cases, they tend to only address the other man about information they had, despite the fact that Connor already proved he was capable. Hank already told Connor to tell him if any officer gave him anymore trouble. 

He recently began a relationship with Hank after the events at the Cyberlife headquarters. Hank preferred to keep their relationship private, but had no qualms about admitting his lover if asked, even if he was awkward about it. 

Their co-workers quickly got suspicious, easily catching on the difference in their behavior. They noticed as Hank’s annoyance towards Connor changed into an attitude that was uncharacteristically kind. They saw how Hank’s hand sometimes lingered on Connor’s lower back, although that was the most affectionate he got in public. How he smiled at the android and began to defend him when jokes and nasty remarks were made in the break room.

They found out about the two when a comment about their relationship was made in Hank's presence. Their laughing quickly turned into silence as he confirmed they were dating, what of it? 

As long as they don't disrespect him or Connor to their faces, Hank could care less about their opinions. 

“Do you want to me to get you another cup of coffee, Lieutenant?” 

As he sent in his report, Connor smiled warmly at his boyfriend. Hank looked across the desk and nodded, handing Connor his empty cup before heading back to whatever was on his computer.

“Sure. Thanks, Connor.”

Connor grabbed the cup and got up from his seat, choosing to walk to the left of his desk so he could briefly touch Hank’s shoulders as he headed towards the break room. Hank glanced up from his computer to smile at Connor.

As he entered the room, he saw Gavin already by the coffee machine. He was on his phone as he sipped on his half finished drink. He looked up as he heard footsteps, neutral expression turning into a scowl as he saw the android approaching. He already knew the detective was going to start trouble. 

Gavin was one of the few officers to not change or try to hide his distaste for androids, even after the revolution. He seemed only able to tolerate Connor while he was in Hank’s presence, managing to somewhat keep his comments to himself as the three of them were assigned missions. Hank not being there right now was fair play, however. Connor wasn’t sure why this man was full of animosity. 

“Getting coffee for your boyfriend, huh? I guess all androids still do feel the need to fucking brown nose humans.” Gavin sneered as he placed his phone inside his pocket. He gave all his attention to the android in front of him. Connor knew that Gavin wasn’t going to back off until he left. However, he was used to it so he just planned to ignore the other man.

Gavin still couldn’t believe Hank, previously a person who detested androids, was currently in a relationship with one. He studied Connor up and down while he sipped his coffee. What could this guy possibly offer a human that gets him to change his mind about androids? He didn’t get it.

He did have to admit, CyberLife really outdid themselves with crafting Connor’s face. And ass. He lets his eyes linger on the tightness of Connor’s pants around that area before flicking them back up. 

Maybe he got it a little, but he wasn’t gonna admit it outloud. He only really began to notice how attractive Connor was when he got wind that Hank was fucking him.

Connor focus on filling up Hank’s cup, watching the machine pour out the brown substance into the mug. He knew he didn't really feel the need to suck up to humans, just Hank. And Sumo. He wanted the dog to like him, so he gave him extra pats. 

“Respond when a human speaks to you, fucking tin can. Are you not capable of thought unless somebody orders it?”

“Detective Reed, you did not say anything of importance, nor do I feel the need to respond to you.” Connor watched as the machine shut off, signifying that the mug was already full. He reached for the bottled creamer that was already out from Gavin using it. As he held it in his hand, Gavin reached out to grip his wrist. Connor finally looked his way to make eye contact, face twinged with annoyance.

“I don't give a fuck about what you feel the need to do or not do, don't start thinking you're hot shit just because a few laws came into place. You hear me?” Gavin tightened his grip on Connor’s wrist as he pulled it towards him. He stepped closer so he was extremely close to Connor’s side, invading his personal space. Connor simply stared at the man, not bothering to actively resist.

“You must be mistaken, Detective Reed. I do not need to do anything. I am here to work, not follow the orders of some human with no class.” 

Gavin felt a flash of anger at the idea of some machine looking down his nose at him, what the hell did he know? This thing wasn't even fucking alive.

He got an idea.

He bumped harshly into Connor while he tipped the android’s wrist sideways. The creamer spilled onto Gavin’s sweater. He made sure to have enough control to not get it on the floor, but to get some to drip on his pants as well. 

Gavin reached up to grip the back of Connor’s neck in a faked rage. Connor quickly looked down to gauge how much he spilled, watching the creamer land on Gavin’s clothes. He assumed Gavin did that to get him in trouble. 

He still didn’t plan to apologize.

“You better wash this shit out in the bathroom.” Gavin sneered. 

Connor let out a sound of annoyance as he gave an okay. He just wanted to get back to work without getting screamed at by the chief if Gavin decides to tell on him for something so petty. Gavin let go of his neck and pushed him towards the door of the breakroom.

“Hurry the fuck up, you don't want your boyfriend’s coffee to get cold.” 

Connor walked towards the bathroom as he gave no response. He made to open the door, without holding it for Gavin. The other man followed behind him. As he entered, he walked towards the dispensers next to the sinks. He immediately pulled out the large napkins from them. He handed them to Gavin so he could clean it himself, he didn't actually want to do it for him.

“What the fuck am I going to do with that? Wet them so you could clean out the mess, before my clothes stain.” Gavin said as he crossed his arms.

Connor frowned as he turned on the water to lightly dampen the napkins. He ran quickly ran the water over them so they wouldn’t get too soaked. Once he was done, he turned to the human and held out his hand.

“Take off your sweater so I can clean it.”

“What for? Just do it while it's on.” 

Connor’s frown started to deepen. Gavin watched as Connor took two steps towards him, surprised that he didn't argue more that Gavin could clean his own sweater. Although, he supposed Connor didn't want to get snitched on, which is why he gave in so easily to his commands at the moment. Once Connor was in front of him, he began lightly holding the bottom of Gavin’s sweater so he could first wipe the excess creamer off. He ran the napkins lightly over the dark fabric. Connor was obviously irritated.

As Connor’s fingers scrubbed at the spot, he took the time to really take in Connor's face. He always took note of the android’s boyishly good looks. This was the first time he could appreciate it up close. He studied the dark brown of the android’s hair, the cutely round face, and nicely shaped lips. He could see what Hank saw in the young man, at least physically. He wondered what about Connor was really that good to change Hank’s mindset completely. He couldn't ever imagine an android ever being equal to humans. He let his eyes trail down the rest of the android’s body. Although the jacket hid his figure, he always noticed how tight the boys pants were around his ass area. It always seemed to pop out, especially whenever he would innocently bend over to pick up something in the office.

They were the only ones in the bathroom. Gavin quickly took notice of this fact. Silently grateful that they came in at this time. Gavin noticed how close Connor stood to him. This was the first them they were this close, with Connor taking the first steps. For a completely forced reason, but still. So far, it was Gavin invading Connor’s personal space, usually to verbally attack him. Gavin felt his throat become dry. The silence of the bathroom really caused his senses to hyperfocus on the boy before him

“So…”

“Did you and Hank fuck yet?”

Connor whipped his head up, face and ears suddenly going blue at the unexpected question. His mouth slightly gaping. He dropped his hold on Gavin’s sweater. This was the most blatant emotion Gavin got out of Connor ever. He grinned. The android was usually stoic towards Gavin, he only ever witness warmth in Connor’s eyes when it came to Hank.

He felt a pang of jealousy, and a hunger to get more of that emotion, more of that adorably shocked face out of Connor. He didn't care how.

“What? I’m sure that sleazy bastard got you to install an asshole he could fuck. What are you blushing for? Or are you still a Barbie doll down there? I would doubt that.”

Connor shut his mouth as he paused, eyebrows furrowing. The sheer vulgarness of Gavin’s word caught him extremely off-guard. His LED turned yellow as he processed what exactly was being said to him. He shifted uncomfortably, he began to clench his pants and the tissue he was holding. 

Gavin swallowed. Feeling himself overcome with a need to possess. He could only begin to imagine being in Hank’s place. Is this what he saw everyday? Did he see this blue blush while Connor was underneath him, panting and moaning?

Damn.

He wouldn't mind that. He could only imagine fucking Connor doggystyle, watching the android’s ass jiggling while he bounced back on dick. He looked so innocent. 

Gavin pondered silently, shifting as he felt himself slightly harden.  
“That’s none of your business. Hank isn't the type of person to force me to do anything, don't ever imply it. He’s a great person, unlike you.” Connor tried to keep his tone even and biting, but the embarrassment made his voice tremble at the end. He tried to keep his face even now that the shock somewhat wore off. The flustered blush refused to go. 

He looked down and reached his hands down to pick up the edge of Gavin’s sweater so he could resume rubbing the stains off. He just wanted to hurry up and leave.

He hasn't gotten far with Hank sexually either. Only recently had he made moves to begin to start physical intimacy with Hank. He wanted to make sure Hank had an enjoyable experience for their first time, which is partly why he is waiting.

Gavin whistled, “So do you got anything down there? I’m genuinely curious, I never fucked an android before. I wouldn't know how those parts look like.” Connor’s blush and somewhat more subdued cleaning was so fucking cute.

Gavin placed a hand on Connor’s waist, the close proximity allowed for him to be able to slightly nudge Connor's thigh. Connor refused to look up and make eye contact. Connor had near zero sexual experience, he was never exposed to it personally. He was taught to focus on his objectives, which didn't include sex work. This led to him not knowing what to do when placed in sexual situations involving himself, he knew that.

“You know, CyberLife made you really pretty for an android meant for policing. I thought you were a sexbot at first.” 

He wasn’t sure how to respond to that, he knew Gavin intended it to be both an insult and compliment. Connor’s breath hitched as Gavin touched him, using his waist to try to bring him forward. He slightly looked up as he analyzed the human before him. Gavin was aroused, his pupils were dilated and his mouth was dry. Connor swallowed as he looked back down, he tried his best getting the stain out. Trying to focus only on the white on the black fabric and not the fact that he just realized Gavin was interested in sex. With him. As he finished up, he removed his hands and made to shift back. Gavin grabbed his wrist and kept him close.

“You aren't done with my pants, Barbie.” 

Connor only recently upgraded to genitals. He has somewhat experimented with himself, but he never knew how to bring the sex topic up with Hank yet. He quickly found out that his lack of exposure not only to the concept, but to physical pleasure itself, caused for hypersensitivity if he were to engage in it. However, he often had Hank at the center of his masturbation fantasies. He liked the way physical pleasure felt. A little too much.

And here Gavin was, clearly ready to bend Connor over and give it to him.

Connor felt himself get wet at the prospect of finally having sex. He shifted uncomfortably. His hands trembled as he softly pat at Gavin’s pants with the napkin, he looked so vulnerable. Gavin's breathing grew heavier at the fact that Connor’s hands were basically on his dick, and he didn't seem to be against it. In fact, Connor seemed to enjoy it. 

He felt his dick start to get hard, Connor’s hands stopped lightly patting the stain and his eyes widened. His lipped thinned, he couldn't believe this was actually happening. 

“Get inside a stall.”  
For a moment, he thought Connor would reject him. Connor’s hesitancy caused Gavin to second guess himself. Being rejected by an android would be the biggest damage to his pride. He felt immense shock when Connor stepped back, paused, and slowly headed towards a stall. He glanced down at Connor’s ass, if he continued to play his cards right, he'd actually be able to get somewhere with the android.

Connor felt discomfort in between his legs, and an overwhelming sense of guilt. He really was about to give his first time to a man who degraded him at any chance he got. But at the same time, he felt a thrill, he's going to experience the same pleasure he could only imagine, but tenfold. Ever since he got an upgrade, his body seemed to overreact to every innocent touch given to him by Hank. 

Reed closed the stall door behind him and locked it.

“Now you don't have to worry about the stains, I guess I’ll let you off the hook, for now. Hopefully your boyfriend understands?” Gavin was fully hard just from looking at Connor’s face. He pulled down his pants far enough to free his dick, giving it a few jerks. He tugged Connor close to him, mouthing at his neck as he rutted against the android. Connor felt his wetness grow, his eyes hazy, feeling excitement knowing Gavin’s cock was going to be inside of him

“Take off your pants, you can show me how you and Hank do it.”

Connor unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants, he clenched his thighs together as he felt his pussy throb. He was wet beyond belief, his thighs were soaked with blue lubricant. He softly moaned as Gavin sucked more on his neck. Gavin pulled back to look in between Connor’s legs, eyes widening as he saw his pussy and how wet he was. Connor had hair that was in a cute triangle shape. Gavin felt his dick grow more.

“I haven't even touched you yet, and you're this wet already?” Gavin sneered as he reached up to wrap his hand around Connor’s neck, however, he did not apply pressure. He reached his other hand down to tease in between Connor’s lips. The amount of wetness Connor was producing was shocking. No wonder Hank was so happy in the office all of a sudden. Connor felt embarrassed at how eager he was

“Does your boyfriend know how much of a whore you are?” Gavin tightened his hold on Connor’s neck and switched to just roughly palming his mound. Connor whimpered and his eyes got teary at the rough treatment and the mention of his boyfriend. He began to rub himself against Gavin’s hand. He reached up to place his hands over Gavin’s chokehold. Gavin began to finger Connor’s cunt, sliding in easily between his folds. He thrusted in and out roughly as Connor moaned loudly. 

“Get on your knees.” He let go of Connor’s throat and slipped the finger out, Connor whined at the emptiness but complied. He got on his knees in front of Gavin’s hard cock and swallowed, he never did this before. He installed programs to be able to properly suck Hank’s dick, but this is the first time using them. Gavin felt overcome with a sudden surge of power as he watched his co-workers boyfriend drop to his knees. He still wanted to dominate Connor. 

“Hurry the fuck up, plastic bitch.” Gavin gritted out as he harshly gripped Connor’s hair, tugging him closer to his dick. Connor frowned at the words. He wrapped his fingers along the base of Gavin’s dick, LED turning yellow as he processed what to do. He opened his mouth and rubbed his tongue on the head of Gavin penis, making sure he generated extra spit. He licked up and down the shaft as he closed his eyes. Gavin’s grip was impossibly tight. He groaned as Connor slowly took him in his mouth, sucking the half that was inside while he used his other hand to jerk what wasn't in his mouth. 

Connor’s cunt was dripping lubricant all over the floor, his pants were wrapped around his ankle. He stopped jerking Gavin and instead started playing with his balls, as he did that, he made sure to completely deepthroat Gavin. Connor felt an odd sense of urgency towards the need to prove himself. Gavin groaned as he felt Connor’s impossibly tight throat wrapped around his dick. At the same time, he placed his other hand on Connor’s cheek, looking down as the android had his nose buried in his pubic hair as he hungrily sucked on Gavin’s dick. 

“You're really fucking good at this, Hank really trained you well.” He brought the hand that was on Connor’s cheek to bury it alongside the hand hand in his hair. Androids don't have gag reflexes, right? Gripping tightly on both sides of the android’s head, he began to roughly tug Connor’s head up and down his shaft. He moaned loudly, letting his head thump against the stall door as he fucked into Connor’s mouth. If he was human, he would have choked. Instead, he had drool dripping down his chin as wet sounds reverberated throughout the bathroom. He had both his hands on Gavin’s thighs as his head was repeatedly shoved up and down. 

He shoved Connor’s face all the way down into his pubic hair for the final time, enjoying the blueness of Connor’s tear stained face as he twitched his dick while inside the boy’s throat. He could of never been this rough to a human.

“Goddamn, maybe it is good to have you around.” He tugged Connor off his dick, watching as precum coated the boy’s tongue and drool was all over his chin, some of it on the floor.

He dragged Connor from off the floor. As he held him up, he gripped the android’s jaw messily kissed him. Connor wrapped his arms around Gavin. Gavin shoved his tongue inside the other. Connor softly sucked on the tongue aggressively exploring his mouth. 

Gavin stopping kissing him to move him to the stall door. Connor spread his legs as he braced himself against the bathroom door. Gavin pushed up Connor’s suit jacket to grope his ass, spreading the cheeks apart and watching Connor’s pussy lips slightly open while he did so. Unlike Connor’s pussy, his asshole seemed to not produce lube. Gavin let his thumb trail over Connor’s other hole as he rubbed his dick against Connor’s cunt. 

“Fucking slut, got two holes installed so you could take more dick? I would of never guessed you and Hank were such fucking freaks. It makes sense considering that's all you are useful for.” He used his other hand to trail under Connor’s shirt, groping his chest. 

“Tell me, how many dicks have you taken at once? Hank won't mind sharing with me right? If that’s what you guys are used to. Does he like to watch another man fuck your pussy while he uses your ass?” Connor moaned as Gavin rutted harder against his cunt, finger slightly pressing against his asshole. His face flushed at the idea of Hank doing that.

“N-no.. Yo-you’re my first time. I never had… sex with Hank…” Gavin reached up to choke Connor, chest completely flat against Connor’s back. He spread Connor’s ass cheeks, cock engorged from the feeling of Connor’s lips. He leaned his head next to Connor’s ear.

“Don’t fucking lie to me, bitch. Tell me, did you fuck the chief too so you could still work with the Lieutenant? You probably already fucked every male in office.” Gavin kept his voice low as he verbally abused the boy. Connor whined, tears starting to overflow. He felt Gavin’s hand start to tighten. It didn't hurt him, but he was starting to feel very slight pressure from Gavin using all his strength to choke him. 

“Tell me, what hole do you want it in?” He moved so his cock was inbetween Connor’s asscheeks, letting the tip graze the tighter hole there. His dick was obscenely wet from Connor’s cunt, so hopefully it won't be too hard to slip it inside if Connor did want it in his ass.

“My pussy, please, G-gavin.” Connor wiggled his butt to try to show he wanted Gavin to move his dick back between his folds.

“You see, Connor, I’m a nice guy, who cares about his fleshlights. You should call me Hank.”

Gavin pulled back and let his dick grazed the entrance to Connor’s vagina. Connor’s LED turned red. He made sure to bring both hands to Connor’s throat, and squeezed as tightly as possible. He knew Connor could barely feel it. He then slammed his dick inside of Connor’s cunt. Connor let out an obscene moan as he felt Gavin’s dick twitch inside of him. Gavin didn’t thrust for a few seconds, not so Connor could adjust, but so he wouldn't immediately come. He wanted to enjoy this object, who knew if he was gonna get another chance. He buried his face in Connor’s shoulder as he let out a shaky breath. Leaning back, he let go of Connor’s neck and instead buried his fingers in his hair. He put his other hand on the android’s waist. He snapped his hips back before slamming deep inside, he pulled Connor’s hair as hard as he could so the boy’s back could arch. Setting a brutal pace, he hammered inside Connor’s pussy.

Connor was completely naked by the waist down, his jacket was off and some buttons from the bottom were undone on his dress shirt. Gavin had all his clothes on, the only thing out was his dick, he felt as Connor’s wetness engulfed his shaft and dribbled out on his balls. 

“Tell me, is my dick better than your boyfriend’s?” Connor gasped as his hair was pulled hard, he felt his walls clench down on Gavin.

“I don’t know.” Connor managed to get out. Gavin scowled as he hammered harder and clenched his fingers tighter. Feeling that pang of jealousy rise up.

“Well, you're definitely the best toy I’ve ever used.” 

He reached down to tug on Connor’s thigh.

“Put your leg on my shoulder.” He let go of Connor’s hair and tried to help him put his leg up, which he didn’t need help with. Gavin whistled at Connor’s flexibility, gripping his thigh he watched as Connor’s vag easily clenched around his dick, a permanent tightness. He used his other hand to rub Connor’s cunt, from the place they were connected to his clit. He is such a nice guy. 

“Best fleshlight, best cumdump, best android. You sort of change my mind, you know that, Connor?” Connor was too overloaded with pleasure to process what Gavin was saying. The android’s eyes were squeezed shut as he had one arm against the door and the other on his leg. Gavin wondered if Connor’s LED would stay red like that.

“If it ever becomes okay to buy androids again, just know I'll buy another one of you! That is, if I can't convince Hank to give you to me.” Connor's mouth was wide open as he came for the sixth time. Gavin was in complete awe at how erotic Connor was, this was probably the first time he ever thanked mankind for coming up with androids. 

Connor’s body shook against the doorframe. Gavin stared at the part where his cock was thrusting in and out, his breathes coming in heavy pants. He felt close to orgasm, his balls tightened up.

“Hey, hey, Connor, look at me.” He pushed his body forward so Connor was basically doing a split. He opened his eyes and made eye contact with Gavin, they were puffy from crying. Gavin tugged Connor’s hair back, before spitting in his mouth. 

“Swallow like a good boy.” Gavin used his hand to close Connor’s jaw shut. A few more thrusts of his hips, while completely inside, he came. He groaned as his forehead met Connor’s. He pulled himself out and held Connor’s leg up so he could see Connor’s gaping cunt filled with his sperm. Reaching in his back pocket, he pulled out his phone and made sure to take pictures of a close up of Connor’s pussy.

“Say cheese, Connor!” Connor’s dazed face looked towards the camera as Gavin took a picture.

**Author's Note:**

> Press F to pay respects to hank  
> Also me cause no one betad this rip


End file.
